stitchdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
521: Wrapper
Wrapper, A.K.A. Experiment 521, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to mummify people in tape. His one true place is with Mrs. Hasagawa as one of her "cats". He is voiced by Jeff Bennett. The episode "Mrs. Hasagawa's cats" also features these experiments: 002 Doubledip Designed to double dip, 031 Gotchu Designed to pinch, 044 Forehead Designed to sing off-key, 051 Hocker Designed to spit acid, 077 Zawp Designed to be lazy, 111 Mulch Designed to tear up the ground, 134 Shredder Designed to shred paper, 214 Pix Designed to take bad pictures, 288 Boomer Designed to be a boomerang, 358 Manners Designed to turn people polite, 507 Woody Designed to eat wood, 533 Blowhard Designed to blow things and 566 Derrick Designed to drill holes. Appearance Wrapper is a yellow-orange experiment with two antennae, black eyes, a pink nose and a roll of tape on his back. Special Abilities Wrapper can use the roll of tape on his back to mummify anyone or anything he crawls over in tape. Wrapper has displayed the abillity to trap people in indestructable present-like boxes, their only weakness being salt water. This is achomplished by vominting out a multicolored goo that solifies into a hollow box, and then he launches red ribbon/bow at the box. However this ability has only been displayed while under the effects of Hämsterviel, and so it is unknown whether this ability was intended (however it is unlikely as his tail had changed colors in that episode). Weakness Wrapper's only weakness is salt water which causes the present boxes to dissolve. Stitch! Wrapper made an appearance in the Stitch! anime where Hamsterviel modified him to trap people by wrapping them up in boxes like presents. He spits the box out of his mouth and ties the bow with the paper on his tail. Gallery Vlcsnap-2013-01-23-19h58m48s157.png vlcsnap-2012-07-03-15h23m52s79.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-07-20h38m49s28.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-22-20h44m34s29.png vlcsnap-2012-12-23-10h59m20s248.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-04-14h12m59s203.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-07-20h41m40s178.png 521.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h18m36s224.png vlcsnap-2013-04-15-07h27m59s93.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-20h56m43s41.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h59m38s131.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-18h57m33s14.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h37m36s97.png The Origin Of Stitch Wrapper.jpg screenCapture 28.01.13 15-20-03.jpg|Wrapper in Stitch! anime screenCapture 29.03.13 21-02-59.jpg screenCapture 29.03.13 21-03-44.jpg screenCapture 29.03.13 21-04-27.jpg screenCapture 29.03.13 21-05-20.jpg screenCapture 29.03.13 21-06-05.jpg screenCapture 29.03.13 21-06-38.jpg screenCapture 29.03.13 21-07-52.jpg screenCapture 29.03.13 21-08-28.jpg screenCapture 29.03.13 21-11-43.jpg screenCapture 29.03.13 21-17-16.jpg screenCapture 29.03.13 21-18-01.jpg screenCapture 29.03.13 21-20-05.jpg screenCapture 29.03.13 21-27-14.jpg screenCapture 29.03.13 21-27-38.jpg screenCapture 29.03.13 21-28-08.jpg screenCapture 29.03.13 21-31-21.jpg screenCapture 29.03.13 21-36-27.jpg screenCapture 29.03.13 21-36-54.jpg screenCapture 29.03.13 21-38-05.jpg screenCapture 29.03.13 21-38-32.jpg screenCapture 29.03.13 21-39-11.jpg screenCapture 29.03.13 21-39-34.jpg screenCapture 29.03.13 21-40-02.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 0-44-06.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 0-44-36.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 0-45-00.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 0-45-20.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 0-46-11.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 0-47-20.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 0-47-52.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 0-48-09.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 0-49-15.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 0-49-33.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 0-50-02.jpg screenCapture 28.01.13 15-23-03.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 0-50-50.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 0-51-13.jpg screenCapture 28.01.13 15-23-48.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 0-51-47.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 0-53-59.jpg screenCapture 14.05.13 19-05-42.jpg panes77.jpg Trivia *Wrapper's pod color is blue. *Wrapper is described by the experiment computer screen as, "Experiment 521 Primary function: Wrapper". *In Lilo & Stitch: The Series, the color of Wrapper's tape is white. However, in Stitch!, the color of his tape becomes red. Category:Experiments Category:Males